The Day Cinderella Decided Enough was Enough
by rocker360
Summary: Day in and dayout Cinderella waits on her step sisters and step mother. Now she's had enough of it. She's decided to get them back for everything they had ever done to her.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cinderella or her evil step mother and step sisters. Otherwise I would be rich, just kidding. I only own Cinderella's actions. Which are mean and you should not attempt them unless you are trying to make an enemy. Thank you. Enjoy the story!  
  
**The Day Cinderella Decided Enough was Enough**  
  
Cinderella's alarm clock buzzed and she moaned. "Why me?" she asked herself. She looked at the clock. It was 3 o'clock. She lied in bed for a few moments. She then finally sat up. Cinderella rubbed her eyes sleepily and got up. Once she was dressed, she silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. "What?" she asked the small gray kitten on the floor staring at her. It was one of her sister's birthday present but after a week Cinderella took care of the kitten. Her sister had named it Gray, but Cinderella called her Kalian. Kalie for short. The kitten continued to stare at her with her blue eyes wide. "Here's some bacon," Cinderella said giving Kalian a little bit of bacon. She took it happily and skipped out of the kitchen. Cinderella sat down and began to eat.  
Then she heard her step mother yell, "Cinderella!" She, like always, ran upstairs and began to run the water for her step mother.  
Her step mother walked in and yawned. "You take way too long Cinderella. Why I keep you around, I have no clue," she said stretching.  
"I'm your step daughter remember?" Cinderella said quietly.  
"I suppose," her step mother replied. Cinderella walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen. She began to make breakfast for her family. Like always she made a large quantity of toast, a lot of eggs, squeezed oranges for juice, made some pancakes, and started some coffee.  
Her step sister, Emily, walked in and yawned, "My room is dirty Cinderella. I want you to clean it."  
"Yes Emily," Cinderella said but what she really wanted to say was, "Do it yourself. What am I your slave?" The truth was though that she was treated like a slave. At least, that's how she viewed it.  
Then, her other stepsister, Janice, walked in and also yawned, "Cinderella, my bathroom is a tad messy. I would clean it myself but I just got a manicure yesterday. Would you do it for me?"  
"Yes Janice," Cinderella mumbled. Once again, she wanted to say something entirely different. If you have ever held your tongue when someone is talking to you, then you know how hard it is to stay quiet when people are running over you. It's very difficult, I have every now and then but not every day. This was the case for Cinderella. Everyday. She always had the urge to tell them off and scream her head off at them but yet she held her tongue. There was only one time that she had told them off. Let's just say it didn't end well for anyone. Cinderella brought out the food and placed it on the table.  
"Good job Cinderella. You didn't burn my toast," Janice scoffed.  
"Do I ever?" Cinderella asked.  
"What?" Janice snapped.  
"I mean, that was ever so nice of you to say that Janice. You are so nice," Cinderella replied giving an obviously fake smile. Janice smiled and began to eat, leaning over her plate. She sounded like a pig. Her face was buried in her food like a dog. Her blonde was in her food too. Cinderella wouldn't be surprised if she was eating her hair.  
"Didn't I tell you I wanted an omelette?" Emily growled.  
"No," Cinderella stated.  
"Excuse me?" Emily snapped.  
"You didn't tell her," Janice said looking up from her food. This right now was a rare occasion where someone stood up for Cinderella.  
"Why didn't you just tell me Cinderella? I would've understood," Emily said giving a definitely fake smile.  
"I did," Cinderella said quietly. Emily just glared at Cinderella. Janice then buried her face into her food again.  
"Get me a fork," Emily snarled.  
"But there's one right next to your plate," Cinderella said.  
"It's dirty. Do you expect me to eat like a dog? Do you expect me to soil my perfect face? I think not Cinderella," Emily said firmly.  
"Why not? I do it all the time," Janice said looking up. There was butter all over her face.  
"Well I'm not like you now am I?" Emily asked with a grotesque look on her face.  
"Ooooooo. I understand now," Janice said with a look of discovery on her face. She then put her head back to the plate. Janice meant well most of the time but she was just unintelligent. Emily had a definite advantage over her.  
"I'll get the fork," Cinderella muttered and walked off. She came back with a fork.  
"Now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Emily said as if she were talking to a 3 year old.  
"Not hard at all," Cinderella replied in the same tone. Then, her step mother walked in.  
"Now girls I have a very important meeting happening tonight. Here. So I need you all to look presentable and use proper table manners. That means using a fork and a knife Janice," she started.  
"Aww man," Janice said.  
"You all also need to wear dresses. That, sadly, also includes you Cinderella. Cinderella you need to make a salad, some lamb something, pudding, a cake, some peas, some corn, and some soup. This is for 7 people. That is including us. You also need to get some beverages like wine and punch. You also need to make sure the dining room is perfectly clean. If this goes well, I'll get a raise. I'm off to the office. Be good," she said and walked out of the door. She, like her 2 daughters, had blonde hair and green eyes. It was alter on in the day that Cinderella got mad.  
Cinderella was cleaning the dining room when she thought to herself, 'This isn't fair. Everyday, I clean and keep things in tip top shape. They don't even thank me. That does it. It's time for revenge.' She threw the cloth she was holding into a near by bucket filled with water. Then she started to plan. 


End file.
